childhood memories
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: FRIENDSHIP or relationship.. but to you.. MALE!SHEIK X LINK! Read the description for my reason of male sheik! Sheik was appointed to watch over link so he wouldn't hurt himself before he became the hero of time. rated t to be safe


_**A/N: I was helping my little sister with the beginning of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the hundredth time. I thought about Sheik (my favorite character on this game) and thought about what if Sheik met Link when Link was living in the Kokiri Forest? I KNOW people say Zelda is Sheik, but I have a theory: what if when Sheik passed Link that thing, he used his deku nuts to disappear and Zelda walked up, claiming to be Sheik? That's MY theory. X3 Enjoy! This could be counted as their friendship.**_

 _ **Childhood Memories**_

Link was sitting on the cliff above the Kokiri Forest, swinging his feet as he stared at the Kokiri below. The green-clad boy was thinking about his life. He could hardly take it. Mido was always pushing him around with his lackeys. Telling him 'he's not one of them' 'All Kokiri have fairies.'. Saria tried to help him, but it didn't help. She kept on disappearing when he needed her. When ever she disappeared, Link would hear a tune coming from a mysterious hole coming from the woods. So it helped him slightly to sit on the cliff by the Lost Woods and listen.

But the thoughts still happen. He still felt worthless. Link wanted to leave, truly he did, but he couldn't. He kept on hearing something saying 'Don't leave' in a mysterious and scary way. It would freak him out and run back to his treehouse. Some nights he even swore he heard silent breathing outside his house. Like something was watching him. He couldn't tell nobody this, though. They would think he was mad. Then Mido would make fun of him more. Link slept a lot to get away, because his dreams always involved him being a tall hero, a hero with a fairy. Not only that, people loved him and respected him.

Then there were other dreams. These dreams had to do with someone his age, maybe a little older. He never said his name, nor did the man show his face. The guy would speak to him in his dream and tell him he was destined. It brought Link a little joy, but it was just his mind. He knew this because when he wakes up, he doesn't see this person. Saria says that the person is someone he might meet in the future. Then she would excuse herself, stern face as she left.

It confused Link, he didn't know what was going on around him. He ignored most of it, to keep from screaming. He had so many questions. The only problem was that he never spoke of them to the Great Deku Tree, Saria, or anyone. He was bashful, hardly spoke. So what calmed him was the sweet Ocarina music. He jumped when he heard a harp start to play along with the Ocarina. Turning around, Link saw a boy a little bit older then him with dark blonde hair and an oversized face wrap and head wrap. He wore a blue jumpsuit that had a red eye-like symbol on it. He was playing a harp that was pretty big for him. Link gasped, he looked a bit like the guy he saw in his dream, except the guy he saw was taller. and this one was the same height as him. Link nervously stood up, going up to the boy. Link was silent, he just listened to the harp playing in symphony with the Ocarina playing in the Lost Woods. The music was enchanting. The song played in the woods was pretty to hear by itself, but the harp made it all the more beautiful.

The mysterious boy spoke, "Hello, Link."

"How do you know my name?"

The boy chuckled, "There are a lot of things I know about you. You told me them yourself."

"Wait, what?" Link was confused, and slightly timid.

The harp stopped being played, "I saw you were upset, thought I would come help you out."

"Hold on. Who are you?"

The boy was silent, "I guess I can't keep it from you. My name's Sheik."

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"No, I'm not. I'm from far off."

Link tilted his head, "Why are you here, then?"

Sheik looked off, "Watching over someone."

"Why?"

"Because this person is depressed and the princess doesn't want no trouble, so she appointed me to watching the Chosen One."

"Who is this 'Chosen One'?" Link smiled, it sounded like a fantasy.

"I can't say. I shouldn't even be talking to you. It's against order."

Link huffed, "Then why are you doing it?"

"Like I said, I decided to come help cheer you up." Sheik walked over and sat on the edge of the cliff, patting a spot next to him. Link pondered on either leaving or sitting by this weird boy. He decided to hear the boy out. He walked over by Sheik and sat by him.

They talked for a while about Link's life and future.

"I-I just don't know what to do. Mido is making it out like I need to change or get out, but I _can't_ change. I tried leaving, but I keep on hearing something. I don't know what to do." Link put his face in his hands and started to whimper. He tried not to cry, but some tears fell out anyways. He gasped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him to a hug.

"You can't do nothing about the fairy thing. Or the fact you are different. That doesn't mean to give this place up and leave. Look at the Kokiri down there." Sheik points to the moving bodies, going to their houses for sleep.

Sheik spoke up again, "They don't know it, but they will need you i the future. I know it."

Link looked at the boy, "How can you be sure. I'm just the village outcast."

"...Because even outcasts can be the greatest heroes out there."

"Really? Do you know one?" Link stared at him, Link could tell he was smiling even though the facewrap was on.

"Yes, actually. I know one that will be a great hero of time."

Link laid down on the grass behind him, "Wow, Hero of time. sounds awesome. I wonder who it will be."

Sheik chuckled, laying down by Link and they stared at the growing stars above them. They were silent. Link was starting to feel better after talking to the blonde boy. They stayed laid down long after the Ocarina stopped playing in the Lost Woods. Link was thinking about how this boy spoke a lot of the same sense the man in his dream did. It made him wonder if the mysterious boy beside him was the mysterious man from his dream.

Finally Link spoke, "Hey, Sheik?"

"Hm?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but are you the man from my dream?"

Sheik chuckled, "Depends on what kind of dream it was."

Link was too innocent to understand the joke, "It was just a dream about me as a tall guy and someone that looks like you, but taller." Link raised his hand to emphasize 'taller', "a-and we talked about life like how we did."

"I think that's something you'll find out in the future." Sheik smiled, then sat up as he began getting on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Link was worried, was this boy going to leave him?

"It's late, I have to return somewhere."

Link grabbed the boy's hand, "You will be back though, right?"

Sheik laughed, "Link. I will always be around. Don't worry. I'll see you soon." The boy left Link's grip and walked down the hill. Link stood up and ran to see him leave, only to find he wasn't there anymore. Sighing, Link was disappointed and lonely. He walked to his treehouse and slept. He could swear he heard quiet breathing outside.

 _ **~~Time Lapse~~**_

After Link and Navi finished talking with the Sage, they were teleported back to the sword stand, but older. Link could hardly believe how old he got and that he was so tall. It reminded him of his dream. That's when he wondered if he would see the man from his dream. He began walking off the pedestal when link felt a presence, he turned to see the exact man he was thinking about.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time." He said, knowing Link would remember. "SHEIK!" Link's face brightened, hugging Sheik. The man chuckled.

"I take it you missed me?"

Link deadpanned, "No, I just didn't talk to you in over seven years."

Navi looked between them, "Did I miss something?"

 _ **A/N: And~ there you have it. I know I changed what Sheik said to Link at the end, but I thought I would add it for flavor. X3. Please no hate. This was my first Zelda fanfic. This is my OTP, so is ShadowxVio and BluexRed. I love you guys, like and comment! Bye~! *uses Sheik's Deku Nuts and disappears***_


End file.
